What's For Dinner?
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: /GrimmIchi/ "With a cry, the teenager whipped around to see who was attempting to molest him and was not the least bit surprised to see his lover Grimmjow standing behind him with an innocent little smirk plastered on his face."


**What's For Dinner?**

**By TG**

_Warning:_ This is a PWP GrimmIchi one-shot that contains smex. You have been warned.

_Author's Note:_ You won't believe how I got this idea. No really. I was typing up my Modern East Asian Civ paper when suddenly a thought struck me. I got various images of Grimmjow doing naughty things to Ichigo, and this is one of them. The others will be written soon :) Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Any resemblance to a fic is coincidental.

* * *

Ichigo leaned back to stretch, grinning as he heard the satisfying pop of his spine and shoulders re-aligning. His family had been gone all weekend, leaving him here to just veg out for a while. He was rather grateful for the peace and tranquility of an Isshin-free house, not that he would ever admit it since it was his father's idea to leave. The orange-haired teen plopped down on his family's tan colored couch, thinking about how he had been in college just a few days ago, slaving away on his finals projects. His large hands rooted around in the folds of the couch for the remote since he deemed himself too lazy to get up and turn the television by hand.

"Ouch!" He hissed, nursing a sore, bleeding thumb that had been inadvertently jammed onto the metal frame of the couch as he searched. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, knowing and not caring that the sucking would not relieve the pain. It was an old habit his mother had always tried to rid him of, insisting that sucking on blood would make him into a vampire. Five year old Ichigo believed it for all of two hilarious minutes before realizing it wasn't true and ever since then he did it just to piss the old man off.

He dove his other hand into the couch with more care and not two seconds later came up with the long, slender piece of technology that saved him from having to move his lazy ass and grinned in triumph. Or would have had his thumb not been in the way.

Still sucking on his injured appendage, he lifted the remote and was about to turn the television on when long, slender fingers dug into his hair with relish, startling him. With a cry, the teenager whipped around to see who was attempting to molest him and was not the least bit surprised to see his lover Grimmjow standing behind him with an innocent little smirk plastered on his face. Ichigo idly wondered if the Espada had been practicing that look in a mirror, because _innocent_ certainly did not come naturally for him.

Snorting at the thought, Ichigo turned around and allowed Grimmjow to continue massaging his scalp, relaxing his grip on the remote as he felt nearly all his muscles slacken.

"What the fuck are you doing here," he almost groaned out around his thumb as the skilled hands lowered to work the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

"Ichi, I just love watchin' ya suck things," Grimmjow murmured, making sure to gently blow into his lover's ear. Ichigo's eyes glazed over almost at once and his mouth fell open slightly. Grimmjow took the kid's thumb out of his open mouth and took it in his own, allowing his sharp teeth to scrape it a little as he sucked on it. The teen let out a low, lusty moan and slowly stood up as Grimmjow led him toward the kitchen table, his thumb still anchored between the Espada's (totally sexy) lips.

"You…You're such a sex fiend," Ichigo said breathlessly as the Espada picked him up and deposited him on the kitchen table, hooking his thumbs in Ichigo's belt loops and dragging the teen's hips closer.

"Yeah," Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's lips, enjoying the flutter of the kid's eyelashes. "But you love it."

Ichigo grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt and crashed their lips together almost painfully, his legs automatically wrapping around his lover's hips, desperate for delicious friction as the Espada's tongue stroked his slowly.

Grimmjow suddenly slammed his hips into Ichigo's and caught the teen's gasp of surprise in his hot mouth, smirking against kiss-bruised lips as Ichigo whimpered slightly. Grimmjow broke away and roughly shoved his lover down onto the table top, pushing Ichigo's t-shirt up to exposed his appetizing chest; the blue-haired man's eyes raked down the exposed flesh of Ichigo's chest, stomach and hips, his fingernails following soon after. Ichigo cried out and bucked his hips slightly. Grimmjow grinned and licked slowly up Ichigo's stomach, taking a moment to dip into his navel, before arriving at his target: Ichigo's nipples.

Ichigo's back arched off the wooden table and he clawed at Grimmjow's shoulders as the man slowly ran his sinful tongue over his erect nipples as one of his hands dipped into Ichigo's slim jeans and boxers, slowly stroking his half-hard cock.

"Nnng…" Ichigo moaned, writhing slightly and trying to buck his hips into the frustratingly soft touch. "Gr-Grimmjow, we can't d-do this now. My family i-is going to be here soooooon." He let out another long moan as Grimmjow's thumb lightly scraped over his slit. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo, eyes taking in his flushed, writhing form with hunger.

"If ya say so, Ichi," Grimmjow said, snickering, as he removed his hand from the boy's now fully erect cock. As expected, the teen whined at the loss but sat up (with some effort) anyway, looking completely dazed.

Both their heads snapped toward the door as their ears picked up the sound of a key being pushed into the lock. Grimmjow turned his head to meet his lover's eyes, amused at the slight panic that was slowly overtaking the 'I'm sexed up and ready to go' glaze that had shown in the warm brown eyes previously. Ichigo hissed and cuffed him upside the head to get the smirk off his face.

"Get under the table, now!" He whispered harshly, shoving his lover roughly under the table just seconds before the key turned and the door burst wide open, revealing grocery-laden Yuzu and Karin and a bag-free Isshin. Ichigo rolled his eyes, giving a good kick under the table for good measure.

"Ichi-nii, we brought take out, so can you just go get some drinks please?" Yuzu asked sweetly as she struggled into the kitchen with her bags. Ichigo snorted but couldn't deny that face, so we slouched in after, grabbing some glasses and filling them with water. He groaned, trying to calm his still fluttering heart and plopped down on his kitchen chair. Karin was unpacking the take out they had brought home and gave him a weird look which he chose to ignore.

Soon enough his whole family was seated around the table, slurping up noodles and picking up bits of rice from their plates. Ichigo fidgeted slightly; his raging erection from ten minutes before was now only at half-mast, but it was still slightly painful.

He would have forgotten about his lover, who was still under the table, if he hadn't felt the long fingers smoothing the fabric of his jeans on his inner thighs. Instantly every muscle in his body tensed and he choked. Three pairs of eyes stared curiously up at him and he tried to explain in a rather shaky breath that he had choked on rice.

His breath caught in his throat and he bit back a groan as he felt Grimmjow's skilled hand palm his half-hard cock through his jeans. The fingers of his left hand clutched at the chair he was sitting on as his other hand fought hard not to shake as he attempted to scoop up some rice, trying to look normal. Karin was glancing at him suspiciously.

He began to slurp his noodles louder to cover up the sound of his zipper being pulled down ridiculously, agonizingly slowly, his face slowly taking on a red hue as he realized just what his perverted lover had in mind.

Just as Grimmjow managed to free Ichigo's hot, quivering erection from his jeans and boxers, Isshin glanced up and asked, "You alright son? You look a little warm." Ichigo dropped his fork in nervous surprise.

The teen spluttered and nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Grimmjow's tongue flicked out and traced his slit before taking his head into that hot, sinful mouth. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed and he stuffed some more noodles into his mouth in an effort to stop his (probably loud) moan of pleasure as the head of his cock was sucked just the way he liked it, long fingers working up and down his shaft in slow, deliberate caresses. Sweat started to drip down the back of his neck as he tried his damnedest to keep still and act nonchalant.

Ichigo couldn't stifle a breathy gasp as his lover swallowed him whole, though. His family looked at him again and he swallowed, flushed and edgy and trying desperately to ignore the –_OhGodsofuckinghot_- mouth that was now sucking him off rather appealingly under the table.

"U-Uhm, the food's good…?" He said with a slight upward inflection, his breath hitching as Grimmjow's sharp teeth trailed up the vein on the underside of his cock. His left hand, which had been digging into the underside of his chair was now fisting almost painfully in the blue hair, trying to persuade his lover to go faster, harder _Oh God_…

Ichigo's hips bucked slightly and Grimmjow reflexively swallowed around him, and Ichigo bit down hard on his fork to stop from crying out. He didn't even register the pain in his teeth as splotches of white began to cover his vision. The fork slowly fell out of his mouth as he panted lightly, feeling his orgasm come closer than ever. He bit his lip when he felt Grimmjow grunt around him; obviously his lover was jacking himself off at the same time. Ichigo idly hoped that none of his come got on his pants.

He felt cool fingers touching his balls and a hot, wet tongue tasting his slit and he couldn't hold out any longer. He bit through his lip on accident as he came, the blood only heightening the sensation of his come flowing down the back of his lover's convulsing throat. A few seconds later he heard Grimmjow gasp softly and figured he must've come as well.

Ichigo slumped back against his chair, feeling completely satiated and pleasantly wobbly. With a slightly shaking hand, he picked up his fork and continued to eat, ignoring the blood in his mouth from his split lip. He felt Grimmjow lick him clean and tuck him back into his boxers and jeans and tried to think of dead puppies and vomit in order to avoid getting aroused again at the fleeting touches on his cock.

One by one his family excused themselves, taking their dishes to the kitchen and going off to do their own thing; Yuzu went upstairs to study, Karin outside to play soccer, and his freak of an old man left, saying he had some chores to do. With a deep breath, Grimmjow crawled out from under the table, giving Ichigo a shivery warm glance that made his insides melt and his hands shake.

"Have a nice meal, Ichi? I know I did," Grimmjow said wickedly, licking his lips. Ichigo blushed and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, but nothing would come out. Grimmjow hooked a finger under his chin and made him stand from the kitchen chair he'd been clutching to so desperately before. Another hand curled around his neck, lightly pulling his hair like Ichigo liked.

Grimmjow tugged the flustered teen forward and gently brushed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo sighed and opened his lips to his lover's questing tongue. Ichigo responded in kind, their tongues tangling until Grimmjow pulled back to rest his forehead against the younger man's.

"Until next time, sexy Shinigami," Grimmjow said, groping Ichigo's crotch before ripping a garganta open in his living room and disappearing into it before Ichigo could kick him.

The orange-haired teen grumbled to himself, trying to ignore the heat that had pooled in his abdomen at the blue-haired Espada's touch. He sat down on the couch and fumbled with the remote to turn the television on and sank back against the couch, still trying to bask in what was left of his afterglow.

Well, at least Grimmjow had made him forget all about his sore thumb.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Well… That wasn't exactly how I imagined it. I hope it's hot enough for you… When I was imagining it, it was very sexy scene… I doubt I could re-create it though. It's up to your imaginations!

Please check out my other GrimmIchi fics: Exposed!, Neglect, and Seizure.

* * *

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

* * *

TG © May 2008


End file.
